The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Brothers should not do things like these; they are not supposed to feel like this towards each other. What the heck is wrong with me then? What is wrong with Naruto? And I just crave for more… NaruSasu, rated M for SEX and INCEST
1. Chapter 1

Always something new, eh? I wanted to try NaruSasu this time and well, this is incestuous story so if you are very much against it - do not read. Not that I support stuff like that, but somehow I had an urge to create this story. I wanted to write out the feelings these kinds of people go through or might go - I do not really know. This is just my point of view, so do not shoot me because of it.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Brothers should not do things like these; they are not supposed to feel like this towards each other. What the heck is wrong with me then? What is wrong with Naruto? And I just crave for more…[NaruSasu, rated M for SEX and INCEST

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name_

We are so fucking late Naruto, hurry up, I order him. My lousy little brother is not a morning person and that always causes problems. Just like today - I had to kick him out of the bed.

I am two years older than him, so it is my responsibility to take care of him or that is what mom tells me. I do not know how we can even be brothers, since we do not look alike and well, his IQ is of a shoe. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating. He is just utterly naïve. One has to remember that he is just fourteen and I have turned sixteen last week.

Being late today is the worst thing that could happen since this is our new school. We moved here a few days ago and I do not want to give a bad impression. It is too late for that now. I basically drag him to school.

The first day is nice because we do not have to do anything serious - meaning real studying. I am a little worried about Naruto since he is not good at anything except sports. Maybe he will become a jock one day? Who knows.

We live near school; our house is that big white one near the grocery store. Mom and dad work long hours so we are usually by ourselves but we do not really mind. I make the food and he helps me so we are not starving or anything.

We share a room too, so it kind of like living with a roommate or something. We also share things like clothes and stuff, and yet we know when to give the other some space. It has been always like this - just the two of us.

It is nice to know that I have always someone to talk to if I need a listener, and he always knows how to soothe me. We are brothers and best friends. I thought that would last forever.

When one turns sixteen one becomes weird, you know? One starts to have urges, and hormones mess one's head. Of course I started to check out the other sex. The girls in their short skirts and tight tops - I just could not tear my eyes away from them.

Suddenly my dreams turned into very wet ones, which made me worry, since I was sure I moaned in my sleep and well, Naruto was in the same room. Thank God mom and dad worked a lot so they could not catch me washing the sheets.

Frustration always leads to something and that is how I ended up jerking myself off for the first time in the bathroom. Dear lord, it felt good. I tried to suffocate the moans and groans but unluckily it was impossible.

I sat on the toilet seat and spread my legs. I slid my hand down my abdomen on to my member and I started to slightly stroke it. I did not know what the hell I was doing, just that it felt amazing. It really took like five seconds or something until I burst and my stomach hurt. Yet, I liked it.

I cleaned out the mess and decided to learn some more but later. As I found masturbation, I also found a girlfriend. It was not anything serious, since one cannot be serious with a girl at the age of sixteen. It does not work that way.

Mostly it was like kissing or light touches under her blouse. I was shy and inexperienced and so was she. We just wanted to explore each other and sex did not even cross my mind.

I like my girlfriend, but I do not see myself with her in the future. It is more like we are friends, who just try to learn something from life. Naruto knows I date Sakura and somehow I think he is jealous or something although he tries to act indifferent about it.

Well, Sakura is a pretty girl and that is about it - no offence. Sasuke, do you like Sakura, Naruto asks me as we sit in our room me watching him play Playstation 3. Yeah, I like her - why would I be with her if I did not? I ask him back.

What you do with her, he then asks. Normal stuff I guess, we go to movies and…stuff, I reply. Do you kiss her? He continues. Somehow I feel awkward talking about this, too personal for my liking. Yeah, we kiss, I grunt back.

Can you teach me? He asks me after awhile. Well, you open your mouth and press your lips against the other's and well, you do your thing, I reply dryly. I do not understand, show me, he says. Show you?

I do not think it is appropriate, since we are brothers. Please, I need to know…I cannot ask anyone else, he almost pleads. Once cannot hurt, huh? He drops the controller on to the ground and crawls on to my lap. Show me, he whispers. Fuck, why did he have to say that so seductively?

This is only for like tutoring, I say to him and grab him by the collar. I pull him close to me and I crash my lips on his. His mouth is so soft and hot, not like Sakura's. Passionate I would say, but I will not, because he is my brother and this feels soooooo wrong.

Then he surprises me by sticking his tongue inside my mouth. Slowly I start to respond by rubbing my tongue against his and our sloppy kisses get more intense. I am growing quite hot as he nibs my lower lip and licks the corners of my mouth.

My hands take the control away from my brains and sneak up inside Naruto's shirt until I register what I am doing. This is my little brother straddling me and we are so making out, and fuck this is like illegal or something.

I push him a little and break the kiss. We are both huffing and a slight trail of saliva still binds our sinful mouths together. It is so wrong that it feels so fucking amazing. Sorry about that, I mumble. You taste good, he says.

So, now you know how to do it with a girl, I say awkwardly and I head for the bathroom. In the bathroom I wash my face with cold water and I try to sort out my brains or at least what is left of them after he practically sucked them out.

Why the heck did he need tutoring if he is that good? I wonder. I have never even gone that far with Sakura. Somehow I cannot even compare the two of them and it sickens me that my mouth tingles and yearns for more - him.

I promise myself that is was the last time I tutored him with anything that concerns sexual desires. I am a wreck.

When I return to the room, he has gone back playing the game and is the same - like nothing happened or did happen, but he just did not catch the meaning of it. That last option would be so Naruto.

My mind just screams how wrong that was and he is just fucking playing the game with no worries in mind it seems. Shit. Naruto, put the game away, it is late, I say to him. We need to go to sleep, I continue. Yeah, yeah, he replies.

I climb to my upper bunk and bury myself under my blanket. I try to forget the fact that my lips are on fire and tingling. I so try to forget that.

Sometime in the middle of the night I wake up to the sounds coming from Naruto's bed. They sound like a combination of moaning and groaning. What the fuck are you doing, I ask him with a grunt. Sasuke, he just mumbles.

What now, I wonder and climb the stairs down. I should not have done that, since I am quite sure he is jerking himself off then and there keeping his eyes on me. Okay, I think I have to go to bathroom or something. This is way too awkward. Not that it is my business or anything. It is just plain weird.

Do not go, help me, he pleads. What? I want you to help me, I will never ask anything if you do this, he continues quietly but huskily. You know this is wrong, I say back at him. I do not care, just this once, please, he whispers with those big blue eyes of his. I think I am melting.

Just this fucking once…I whisper back. Well, we did already illegal stuff, so how could this make things any worse. I just erase this day from my memory afterwards. I crawl under his blanket and I can sense the warmth his body emits.

God damn Naruto, what is going on in your mind, I ask him. Nothing, absolutely nothing, he replies and I answer that I thought so too. I lay my hand on his warm and naked chest. My fingers are itching to touch him more.

I slide my hand down to the hemline of his boxers and I look straight into his eyes. He has got beautiful eyes; they glimmer in the moon light. He looks so vulnerable, so pure. The sirens are now wooing in my head, but somehow I end up lowering my head and pressing our lips together.

Incest! Shouts my brains, but I just block those thoughts and enjoy his warmth. It cannot be so bad if it feels this good, right? I stop at the hemline but he guides my hand inside. His lower abdomen is on fire as I slide my fingers across it.

A little bit lower and I reach his already rigid member. I start to stroke him, pulling his foreskin back and forth. He is trembling and squirming under my touch and it makes me somewhat proud to know that it is I, who makes him act like this.

He moans and huffs. I lick his lips, slide my tongue inside his mouth and taste him. This is so far from those brotherly kisses we used to share when we were kids. My hand is already slick from his pre-cum and I am positive that he is near the peak.

I fasten my pace and kiss him more fiercely. Suddenly he shoves his hand inside my pants and starts to jerk me off too. His hand is smaller than mine and a little bit chilly, yet I am loosing my mind because of it. We jerk each other off in the midst of huffing, sweat and lust until we both cum.

As he cums, he moans my name and that sets me over board. Our hands are sticky and you would not believe what he does – he licks his hand and mine. Sasukeee, he groans into my ear and I am about cum all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Always something new, eh? I wanted to try NaruSasu this time and well, this is incestuous story so if you are very much against it - do not read. Not that I support stuff like that, but somehow I had an urge to create this story. I wanted to write out the feelings these kinds of people go through or might go - I do not really know. This is just my point of view, so do not shoot me because of it.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Brothers should not do things like these; they are not supposed to feel like this towards each other. What the heck is wrong with me then? What is wrong with Naruto? And I just crave for more…[NaruSasu, rated M for SEX and INCEST

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I am kind of amazed that Naruto kept his promise of not asking anything after the incident. The next morning was like any other morning, me dragging him out of the bed. We never talked about the night - just kept living our lives like before.

I must say I am not completely okay with this, since I did not find it just a passing experiment. It changed something in me and it is not a good thing. I am a sinner for craving for my brother. I do not know what goes on in his mind, since none of it is shown on the outside. Does he fight these thoughts too?

Sometimes we bathe together and it takes all my strength not to stare at him and his body. I try so hard to suppress the urges that it kills me. I need to find a solution and the solution is Sakura.

We have been together more or less for these past years, although I do not know why. Well, one thing leads to another and she wants it too. Maybe I am hasty, but I like her or at least I think so. Why would I not take the next step? Everyone else is already doing it.

Her body is pretty, like a well-defined painting. Her breasts are full and just the right size - not too big and not too small. Anyone would want her. Yet, her touch is not as warm as my brother's. Her skin is not that soft and toned. Her hair is not so messy.

As I enter her with inexperience; her green eyes turn into blue, her pink hair into blonde. I am having sex with her, but the one I see under me is Naruto. Fuck, this is twisted, yet the thought arouses me more.

I see Naruto moaning and huffing, sweating like he had been in sauna for too long. After the sex, I sit my back against her and she sighs. You are not here, why? She asks but I do not know how to answer her question. It was not me with whom you had sex just now Sasuke, she continues sadness in her voice. I am sorry, I say and gather my things. I am so fucking messed up, a dirty sinner.

I decide to study hard so I can get the image of blushing Naruto out off my head. That actually helps and I get weird satisfaction from working myself to the brink of insanity and it pays off. I know it.

Our mother calls the whole family together to inform us something. Naruto, I have got something to tell you - father too, mother says proudly. Our Sasuke has gotten a scholarship to a very prestigious school in Europe, mother continues happily.

Father beams and says that I am his boy. The only one, who is not looking happy, is Naruto. He congratulates me dryly and leaves for our room. Is he jealous? It is not my fault he is not good at school.

I return to the room and start to pack, since this came quite fast. It is not every day that one transfers in the middle of a school year. I am privileged. The week goes by too fast for my liking and before I know it, I have to pack everything for real. I leave tomorrow.

My "side" of the room looks so empty compared to Naruto's. He has not talked to me after mother told the news. He just mumbles something incoherent or keeps out of my sight. I feel bad since he is still my brother and I do not want to leave things like this.

It is getting dark and I organize the last things. I do not notice that Naruto has stood by the doorway the whole time. You smell of her, he says. What? I kind of blush but I do not say anything.

So, you were with her, he continues his voice dripping venom. What if I was? It is not your concern, I tell him. Not my concern, BROTHER? He asks putting weight on the word "brother".

Suddenly he is behind my back, pushes me and pins me to the ground. What the fuck are you doing?!?! I shout at him. Quiet, he says. I want you to smell of me, not her, he whispers and the mental images of me dry-fucking him fills my head.

Get off of me, you little dipshit, I order but he keeps straddling me with his thighs. Are you fucking aware that I am your older brother?!? I shout again. He just shushes at me and presses his lips on my neck.

His warm tongue ravishes my skin nibbling it the whole time. Shivers run down my spine and small, yet somewhat audible moans escape my lips.

His sinful lips part again licking my fevered skin and everything feels just like in my dreams. I cannot help the fact that my lower region awakens from its hibernation and pokes the inside of my boxers.

He starts to steadily rock his groin against mine creating heat waves that melt my body every time they hit me. His hands wander inside my shirt, drawing circles on to my bare chest with his soft fingertips.

His pace fastens and his claws dig into my skin leaving red marks for life, I am sure. You…you should not be…doing this, we are brothers, I huff at him. He just keeps his eyes on me and smiles the faintest smile.

I feel overwhelmed as he leans closer and whispers that he, just like me, is a dirty sinner and loving it fully. Right here, right now. I am so aroused it hurts me and I pull him into a forbidden kiss; the best kiss of my life.

His mouth settles perfectly on mine as his hand finds its way into my pants. The tongue ravishing my mouth is sweet, harsh and yet playful. I feel like I am drunk on him.

He slides his hand along my member, stroking it with firm pace. My moans fill the air like the sound of Niagara Falls. Front is not enough for him, since he keeps reaching for further away meeting my hole.

He fingers the skin around it tickling me, but at the same time making me crave for more. Then the realization hits me like I had opened my eyes for the very first time. I want to fuck my brother; I want Naruto to fuck me.

Naruto, I try to say. We have to stop, this is wrong, what if mom comes, I plead him and yet I do not want him to stop. I want you, he huffs to me, I want to enter you, he continues. Hell no, I say because I still remember ethics although my mind tries to suppress it.

We have to stop now, you are my flesh and blood, I try to tell him. He enters me with his forefinger. Stop it, no…I plead. We can still go back, I try but it is useless. He pushes more fingers inside now and I cannot keep tears at bay.

Suddenly the pleasure takes the form of pain and yet he does not stop. It hurts, stop it Naruto, I order but it seems he is deaf to my words. He rips my jeans away and unbuttons his. No, no, no…fuck, he is younger than me…my little brother with whom I spend my childhood, my happy days.

Now he is towering above me looking older than he should, focused on doing what he does. Somehow my mind shuts itself off along the way and all the fighting will escapes me. He separates my legs and settles between them. Then he raises my bottom and pushes in.

I can feel he is hard as a rock and he fills me up with his whole being. I am being fucked by my little brother and my body does not even resist him. You are so tight, he murmurs and starts to pound me.

The pain has ridden my body numb and he keeps moving in and out. His hands never leave my skin, they caress me with gentle moves as if his hands were my lover's. Tears gather to the corners of my eyes and I have to close them.

He finds my prostate which makes me squirm, holy shit the feeling. Good, he murmurs again and hits that spot mercilessly. My body heats up again and sweat drops start to gather on to my forehead.

It feels amazing; all the pain has just left an enormous space for lust, passion and heat. He moves so fast that my vision betrays me and all I can see is white until I burst on to our stomach. Not too long after his groans break the huffing as he ejaculates inside me.

His warm seed fills me up and when he pulls out, it just feels empty. He collapses on top of me and strokes my hair. I am so dirty and even dirtier for somehow liking what he did. Goodbye, I whisper after he has fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Always something new, eh? I wanted to try NaruSasu this time and well, this is an incestuous story so if you are very much against it - do not read. Not that I support stuff like that, but somehow I had an urge to create this story. I wanted to write out the feelings these kinds of people go through or might go - I do not really know. This is just my point of view, so do not shoot me because of it.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Brothers should not do things like these; they are not supposed to feel like this towards each other. What the heck is wrong with me then? What is wrong with Naruto? And I just crave for more…[NaruSasu, rated M for SEX and INCEST

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Hello Europe, I say with a little curve you could call a smile. I left before Naruto woke up since I felt I needed to escape and that is just what I did. No one in this continent knows that I am tainted; tainted by the person I thought I loved the most.

I am an incestuous bastard and it is enough for me to deal with myself. I need to forget him or at least everything that should not have happened between us. Five years to do that, plenty of time.

Five years…I remember the day I stood on the platform breathing the fresh European air and thinking this would be a new start. Now the five years have passed like they had never existed in the first place.

I do not say I did not enjoy my stay here, not at all. I just could not clean my mind, make it a "tabula rasa" again. The dreams of Naruto touching me haunted me every night, sometimes they were pleasant and sometimes I woke up to the sound of my own scream.

Dreams fade away and I will be returning home. I did not visit my home even once, always making up excuses. I needed space. I am looking myself through the mirror and I see a young lad in his twenties wearing a suit. I put my glasses on and I look way older than I really am.

I have packed all my belongings and I breathe heavily. Home. The train ride is silent and time runs in slow-motion. Has Naruto changed, I wonder? Has he got a girlfriend? Somehow he succeeds to fill my mind again but I let it slide.

The train stops and I get off. I take a taxi not feeling really anything except anxiousness. I am standing on our lawn again like I did so many years ago. The house looks like it used to when I was here the last time.

Mom sees me through the window and she runs out to hug me. Her tears of joy warm me and I hug her back. She smells like flowers and memories run through me like a river in the early spring. She takes me by the hand and we walk inside the house.

Dad welcomes me with a big grin and only one thing is missing from the picture. Naruto. Dad laughs as he sees my puzzled look and says that Naruto comes after he gets off from work. Work?

It seems Naruto has his own apartment and is working God knows where. We are going to have a family dinner, mom smiles. I walk into the house and up the stairs. I go to the bathroom to wash my face and I have to laugh - Naruto has grown up.

Somehow I thought he would be the same blonde boy, grinning like a maniac and playing video games. After I have gathered myself, I go to our old room. The room looks a little pale and a bit empty. My stuff is gone and now is Naruto's too.

I sigh a little and a sad smile forms to my lips. I do not hear the door open until the silence is broken by a little "hey". I do not turn, just smile and say hey back. I missed his voice.

I turn around and amazement runs through my body; tingles like his touch. The Naruto that is watching me back is far from that naïve blonde boy I knew. Now I see a young guy face full of piercings, black leather pants and a black tank-top.

His blond hair is messy and spiked and I feel like a clown in my suit. Naruto's blue eyes have eyeliner around them and his toned skin meshes with his muscular body. I thought I had changed, but look at him.

He leans casually against the wall and his lip ring shines as he smiles. Not what you expected, he asks laughingly. My stupor fades away and I smile faintly, not at all, I reply. Mom shouts us and wants us to come downstairs since food is ready.

I sigh a little again for the hundredth time and walk past him. He stops me from behind at the doorway and leans his head against my back. You look good in your glasses, he says and my breath hitches almost audibly.

I just stand there his head against my back and somehow I feel content. I have an urgent need to kiss him right now and apologize for every stupid little thing. Instead I ruffle his hair and say that food will get cold if we do not go now.

It is his turn to sigh and after it he presses his lips against the back of my neck. Shivers run down my spine and it is hard to control my legs. Do not wobble, I order them silently.

Dinner and mom asks me about my time in Europe. The words get stuck into my throat, but I manage to sound normal. Naruto keeps his eyes on me and we keep eating and chatting. The tense air loosens and before we know it, it is already late.

Naruto starts to dress himself since he has to go home because of work. Suddenly he turns towards me and asks whether I want to crash at his place. It is close by, he says. I just nod not knowing why - probably because I saw a glimpse of our childhood and perhaps something else.

I put my jacket on too and we head for the door. Mom runs to us and smiles that now she has both his sons back home. We smile at her and walk out. Snowflakes fall down on to our faces from the sky and everywhere is white. It looks amazing.

We start walking on the deserted street. Naruto has his hands in his pockets and his hair is already damp because of the melting snow. He shudders a bit, but tries to hide it only making me chuckle. Here, I say and give him my gloves and I smile.

He looks a little meek but takes them anyway. We reach his apartment. The building looks neat and as I admire it, he tries to fish out his keys. He finds them, but his hands are still too shaky to open the door with them.

I take the key from his cold hands and suddenly I feel warm. I open the door and we step inside. The room is small but comfy, I like it and I lay the keys on the little table next to the door.

I make the beds, you go and take a shower, he says. I step into the shower booth and take a hot shower in order to melt my frozen limbs. Before I step outside I look at myself through the mirror that decorates the small bathroom.

I do not have lots of muscles, I am slender. My skin is pale, almost hollow. No wonder I do not have a girlfriend. My wet black hair sticks on to my face, but I brush it away with the palm of my hand.

The towel hangs loosely on my hips as I step outside, your turn, I say. He smiles at me and passes me brushing my side faintly. The spot he touched is on fire. I change into the pajamas he offered me and I lay myself on to the mattress next to his. Just like we used to do when we were kids and afraid to sleep apart from each other.

He comes from the shower dripping water and the metal in his face glints a little in the faint light. He puts his pajamas on the same as I and goes to bed. Silence.

He turns so that his back is against me. I watch the blanket rise due to his breathing and I cannot help that my hand wanders into his hair. It feels so soft and I smile. Suddenly he stops my hand and I apologize almost panicking - what the heck am I doing?

He just turns around and keeps his eyes on me and then presses his lips slowly but surely on mine. My mouth is on fire; his warm lips brush against mine and I let him taste me. I respond to his kisses with the same ferocity as he does.

I nib his lower lip, we rub our tongues together and I want to be intoxicated by all of this. Something wet drops on to my face and I see tears falling from the corners of his eyes. He just smiles faintly.

I missed you, he whispers. Me too, I respond and I pull him into my arms. Our bodies fit together perfectly and we touch each other. Under my fingers I feel heated skin yearning for more and I reach my hands downwards.

He groans into my mouth as I grab his member fondling it with care. I stroke back and forth loving the view before me; Naruto shuddering and moaning my name. We undress the little we have and I pin him down on to the mattress.

His eyes shine and somehow he looks like a kid again. Those pools of perfect island water. I love you, he says and I press my lips against his again. Then I break the kiss and lean close to his ear whispering that I love him too, I have always loved.

It is love that dare not speak its name, I whisper after awhile and he closes his eyes and gives me the sweetest smile. I know, he says.

I straddle him and I start to grind my arse against his groin and I feel how his manhood hardens all the more. I lift myself up a little and he just watches me. With the help on my hands I take him inside me slowly but surely.

He gasps gripping my thighs and I start to move. I block the pain and just enjoy the view of him underneath me, inside me. I move up and down taking him as deep as I can. He helps me with his hands, pulling and pushing me.

He finds my prostate and I fasten my pace with his help. The mattress lets out "thump" sounds as we make love. I dig my nails into his abdomen and I moan. We both sweat and suddenly everything goes white again.

My vision gets blurry and my eyes roll as I cum with a grunt on to his stomach and mattress. The muscles tighten around him and he gives a few more trusts and cums inside me. I love the feeling of him filling me up, the warmness of his seed and the sticky fluid that leaks from me.

My back aches but I let him empty everything inside me, I want all of him - like I have always wanted. When the afterglow has faded away slowly, I let my body fall gently on top of his. He encircles me with his arms and kisses my forehead.

Sasuke, you seem so small although you are older than me, he whispers. I just grunt back and he laughs. My big brother looks so sweet, he whispers again and kisses the corner of my mouth. I feel so sleepy and I nuzzle close to him searching for warmth.

We lay there on the mattress and we both know that this love can only exist here. I run my fingers along his chest and he smiles looking kind of messy. Being brothers, sharing the same blood…my blood yearns for him and his mine. Do not let the morning come, I whisper.

He pulls me even closer and promises to take me to a paradise island, where there is just the two of us and there no one can say that this feeling we have is wrong, tainted. There is no purer thing, he almost hymns. I fear tomorrow, yet I am content that he keeps his promise…until the day our love can speak its name…freely…


End file.
